Para Mejor o Peor
by BlackSky83
Summary: El mundo se había desmoronado a sus píes. Pelearon y pelearon, pero el camino había desaparecido, ya no había donde avanzar. Así que, hicieron un ultimo y desesperado intento. Fueron atrás. / Viaje en el tiempo. GEN.
1. Chapter 1

**e.e... Mi primera historia en el fandom de los Avengers! . No estoy muy segura sobre esto, pero CA:CW y IW destruyo mi corazón y necesito arreglarlo xD. Disfruten!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

Corrían por los pasillos, sus pies golpeando contra el costoso suelo, ahora cubierto de polvo y suciedad. ( _La torre. El primer lugar donde habían sido una_ _ **familia**_ _._ ) Podían escuchar los gritos de quienes los perseguían, sus armas chocando contra los muros derribados.

\- Están cerca. – Murmuro Natasha, su rubio cabello resaltando en la oscuridad. Sus compañeros hicieron diferentes sonidos de concuerdo, pero ninguno hablo, siguiendo al castaño.

Pasaron por la cocina (Destrozado, como todo su _hogar_.) ( _El lugar donde Clint y Tony habían pasado incontables noches, planeando la próxima broma. Donde Natasha y Steve compartieron en suaves susurros sus historias de guerras. Donde Thor se sentaba en silencio con Bruce, recordando a los que ya no estaban. Donde Tony inventaba. Donde Steve dibujaba. Donde Natasha sonreía. Donde Bruce cocinaba. Donde Thor comía entre risas. Donde Clint descansaba. Donde todos habían celebrado tras una misión exitosa. Donde todos lamentaban la perdida de vida. Donde habían aprendido a_ _ **convivir**_ _.)_ el ruido del vidrio al quebrarse bajo sus botas reemplazando las voces del pasado.

Bajaron por las escaleras de emergencias, ocultas excepto para aquellos que conocían bien la torre. Corrieron en silencio hasta el laboratorio, donde forzaron las puertas metálicas ( _La voz joven, femenina, había desaparecido y el veterano hombre ingles se había esfumado hacía mucho.)_

\- ¿Estas seguro de que funcionara? – Pregunto Bruce, mirando el taller donde muchos de los mayores avances tecnológicos de la década se habían hecho. ( _Los robots estaban apagados. La música se había ido. La vida que antes irradiaba… Ya no era más._ )

Tony no contesto, moviendo sus agiles manos entre maquinaria que ningún otro de los presentes podía llegar a entender. ( _Y ahora esto era lo usual. Por que Tony_ _ **ya no hablaba**_ _. Su mirada permanecía vacante, su cara una blanca mascara_.) Los otros cinco se resignaron a proteger la entrada, una que otra vez dándole una mirada furtiva al billonario. ( _Ya ninguno hablaba._ ) _(Nadie estaba muy seguro de que decir.) (Sobrevivían.)_

\- No tardaran en llegar. – Advirtió el semi-dios. Thor había aprendido a hablar bajo, su voz dejando de ser alegre y jovial. Apretaron sus agarres en sus respectivas armas, ninguno dudaría en luchar hasta la muerte.

\- Esta listo. – La voz del mecánico resonó en el amplio taller, provocando que más de uno se sobresaltara, pues estaba ronca y rasposa, la falta de uso mostrándose en cada silaba.

Se movieron al mismo tiempo, todos dirigiéndose a donde el inventor estaba de pie, frente a una enorme máquina. Movieron su vista por cada centímetro del aparato, evaluándolo.

\- ¿Y si no funciona? - El arquero ajusto las flechas en su espalda, sus ojos firmemente en el metal. ( _Ya ninguno veía los ojos de los otros_.)

\- Moriremos. – Más que una opinión negativa, era un hecho lo que salía de boca de Stark. Pero nadie dio un paso atrás, pues la única razón por la que estaban aquí era que las opciones, finalmente, se les habían acabado.

Los pasos de sus enemigos se acercaban, los disparos de prueba destruyendo más la estructura. Tony hizo un ademan con la mano, indicándoles a todos que se pusieran en medio del aparato. Los otros obedecieron, mientras el hombre de metal movía con rapidez sus dedos sobre las teclas. Pocos segundos después una barrera azul creció alrededor de los cinco héroes, cortándolos del resto del taller.

\- ¡Tony! – Steve, quien se había mantenido en silencio durante todo el recorrido, exclamo, golpeando la energía sin merito, pues esta no cedió. Tony no alzo la mirada, su vista fija en la pantalla.

\- Pueden ser tres meses, cuatro años, dos semanas. No sé. Pero…- Y aquí, por primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado tras el ataque de Thanos, Iron Man miro directamente a los ojos del Capitán América ( _Su líder. Su amigo. Su compañero. Su enemigo._ ). – Sea donde sea. No se acerquen a mí. – Su voz se quebró y las pequeñas pizcas de emoción aparecieron por primera vez en meses en sus ojos ( _Dolor. Perdida. Aceptación._ ).

El capitán abrió la boca, posiblemente para discutir, pero el sonido de una explosión en la puerta del taller llamo la atención de todos.

\- No pudimos vengar el mundo. – La voz del castaño había vuelto a ser de hierro, mientras este giraba sobre sus latones, dejando su cuerpo como una barrera entre los hijos de Thanos y su equipo.

La armadura creció de entre su pecho, rodeando todo su cuerpo. ( _Un último escudo ante la última esperanza._ )

\- Así que…Sálvenlo. –

Lo ultimo que los vengadores vieron antes de que un rayo blanco los segara ( _para volver atras)_ , fue la espalda de ( _Su amigo. Compañero. Hermano._ ) Iron Man mientras este se lanzaba ante un desesperado ataque por proteger.

( _Y así, la historia del mundo cambio._ )

* * *

 **Solo es el prologo e.e, por eso es tan corto. Espero que lo haya disfrutado x3.**

 **No sé si la voy a seguir, o si sera un One-Shot, pero si la sigo, aviso, desde ya, que se va a centrar básicamente en los 6 primero avengers de las películas (Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bruce,Thor y Clint) y NO ES romance.**

 **Me encantaría escuchar opiniones!**

 **¿Follow?**

 **¿Comentario?**

 **¿Fav?**

 **!Ciao Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huh...Quien lo diría. Si la continue. Corto, pero espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Steve se levantó de golpe, sus manos instintivamente buscando un arma ( _Los enemigos estaban cerca. Siempre estaban cerca_.) mientras sus pies se apartaban de la superficie suave, moviendo su cuerpo hasta que este chocó contra un muro. ( _Su equipo. ¿Dónde estaba su equipo?) (Su Familia)_.

Sus ojos catalogaron la habitación, resaltando los objetos que no había visto en muchos años. Una cama. Un celular. Una radio.

Su cuerpo se tenso más, su mente buscando una explicación para las cosas imposibles frente a sus ojos.

 _("No sé cuánto tiempo sea…")_

Steve apretó el agarre en su escudo, su boca seca.

-Dios Tony…- Había funcionado. _Había funcionado_. Estaba en el pasado. Pero ¿Dónde?

Dejo que su cuerpo cayera de la posición defensiva en el que lo había tenido, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Podía sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, su respiración volviéndose más corta. Estaba en el pasado. Todos estaban vivos. Tenía que controlarse, había mucho trabajo por hacer. Abrió los ojos, tratando de recomponer su postura, pero al ver la habitación en perfecto estado, iluminada por los números del reloj electrónico, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo temblara, los sollozos tapándole la garganta.

(Y por primera vez en años, las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.)

* * *

Natasha caminó por los pasillos, su mirada atenta, su cuerpo tenso. ( _En el futuro fingir se había vuelto innecesario. A sus enemigos no le importaban su postura, sus palabras, sus tácticas, igual la iban a matar_.) Los agentes se apartaban como el mar rojo, sus miradas atemorizadas. (¿Cuántos eran enemigos? ¿Cuántos eran agentes de Hydra?) Se detuvo frente a la puerta del director, permitiéndose unos segundos para recomponerse.

Fury no alzó la mirada al escucharla entrar, firmando unos papeles antes de entregarle su completa atención. Natasha mantuvo sus ojos en los cristales tras su jefe, sus manos caídas a sus lados. (No podía mirar al agente junto a Fury, con su impecable traje, su mirada seria, la comisura de sus labios ligeramente alzada. Phil. Coulson. Años sin verlo después de su fingida muerte, solo para ver como su cuerpo era cortado a la mitad.)

-Stark está empeorando. Vas adentro. – La expresión de Natasha no cambio, dando un singular asentimiento. (Su corazón, en cambio, se encogió, se congelo, se aceleró.) ( _Tonytonytony. Su amigo. Su familia.) (Tony, quien no le había dirigido una sola mirada desde que Thanos había atacado. Tony, quien había narrado su tiempo en Afganistán, escuchando con paciencia sus relatos sobre la Habitación Roja.) (Tony. Cuya última voluntad había sido que se mantuvieran alejados de él._ )

\- Entendido. –

* * *

Thor voló por el castillo, apenas evitando los pilares de oro. ( _Todavía no procesaba la existencia de Asgard. Todavía no recordaba los miles de personas que había perdido. Todavía no se había permitido caer en mil pedazos al ver todo como era antes._ ) Los guardas, sorprendidos, trastabillan en su intento de apartarse, los empleados abrazaban sus sabanas con fuerza, preguntándose qué nueva cosa traía el futuro rey, los nobles observaban con ojos calculadores, buscando el mejor ángulo al nuevo probable desastre.

Thor, con su mente en un solo destino, ignoro por completo todo a su alrededor, hasta que llego a unas enormes puertas de oro, pequeñas decoraciones verdes cubriéndola. Las abrió de golpe, sus ojos pasando por cada esquina de la habitación.

-Herma…- El rubio rodeo a Loki con sus enormes brazos, atrapándolo contra su cuerpo. (Había aceptado la muerte de su madre, había superado la de su padre, había jurado venganza por la muerte de su pueblo, pero…Loki…) ( _Loki, quien siempre había parecido volver. Quien, aun como enemigo, era su preciado hermano.) (Loki, quien fue asesinado frente a sus ojos._ )

Antes de su arruinada coronación, de su invasión y su castigo, tenía una relación amigable con su hermano, pero no recordaba la ultima vez que lo había abrazado.

( _Ignoró los quejidos confundidos del menor entre sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en el azabache cabello, las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.)_

* * *

-Por favor…- Bruce estaba acurrucado, su pecho contra sus piernas, sus brazos escondidos entre sus muslos y su estómago, su cabeza contra la tierra.

Hulk, quien antes era un constante grito de rabia en su cabeza, se mantuvo en silencio.

-Por favor. Solo unos minutos. – Rogó, apretando los ojos. ( _Hulk se había rehusado a salir varias veces desde el inicio de la guerra.) (Cientos habían muerto por su incapacidad de cambiar.)_

( _ **Necesitaba**_ _el silencio y la paz que venía cuando cambiaba de lugar con el gigante verde._ )

(Hulk **rugió**.) ( _"Gracias" Murmuró el doctor._ )

* * *

Clint disparaba a diestra y siniestra, su puntería siempre perfecta.

Había despertado en medio de una bodega abandonada, muchos hombres armados apuntándole con sus pistolas. (Inmediatamente su cuerpo entro en modo "misión", donde el único final aceptable era cumplir lo pedido _._ )

( _Y sobrevivir. Siempre sobrevivir._ )

( _Luego pensaría.)_

 _(Luego lloraría.)_

 _(Luego planearía.)_

 _(Luego…luego…luego.)_

* * *

( _Era un nuevo inicio.)_

* * *

 **Bueno. Eso es todo por ahora.**

 **No sé...No dejaban de llegarme ideas para está historia. Honestamente, me gusta muchísimo la idea general. Aviso, el pasado no sera todo Cannon y por OBVIAS razones, Avengers Endgame no existe para este mundo.**

 **Si tengo tiempo, creo que esta sería la primera de tres historias larga, todas en un mismo mundo. No sé, depende de como sea recibida, y si me animo :l.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado!**

 **¿Fav?**

 **¿Follow?**

 **¿Comentario?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ciao Ciao**


End file.
